the demon sword, inuyasha posessed
by akatsuki naruto
Summary: Inuyasha receives a new sword with amazing power. However with power comes consequences. Will inuyasha be able to prevent himself from succoming these consequences... TERMINATED
1. Chapter 1: the demon sword

Naraku stepped towards the pedestal and withdrew the sword. The sword was a simple Katana but with special abilities similar to that of the tetsaiga. Naraku grinned but then was surprised when he heard someone shout to his left.

"Adamant barrage" Shouted Inuyasha.

Naraku put up a barrier but unfortunately for him it was not strong enough to block the Adamant Barrage. He was sent back and greatly damage he also dropped the sword.

"Curse you Inuyasha"

"Hah this sword that you went through all this trouble for is finally ours Naraku so go away before I have to use this against you."

"You win this time Inuyasha but I will come back to get that sword Inuyasha and when you least expect it."

"Not before I get to try it out on you first!"

Inuyasha swung the sword forward concentrating his energy and black energy came out of the sword and started to cover Naraku. They slowly started to tighten themselves more and more. However Naraku was able to escape before he was destroyed.

"Serves him right"

Miroku, Kagome, Sango and Shippo came in just after witnessing the awesome strength that the blade possessed. However normally when a sword or any weapon this powerful appears there is usually a drawback. Little did they know that this drawback was one that would alter their lives forever.

"Inuyasha that certainly is a powerful sword. But do you even know anything about this sword. "Said Miroku

"Yes Inuyasha I have to agree maybe we shouldn't use it to much until we know at least its name or if it really is this powerful there must be some form of legend about it." Replied Sango

"What are you saying that this sword is dangerous as if? I totally had Naraku I could've killed him if he was here for a bit longer. "Inuyasha replied.

"Yeah but don't you find it strange that Naraku didn't try to take it back from you after you stole it from him?" Asked Kagome.

"Probably because he knew I was too powerful with it."

"Yeah maybe but still I can't shake off this feeling."

Naraku warped to his castle. Satisfied with the work he had done. Hakudoshi was waiting for him.

"So Naraku why did you let Inuyasha keep the sword?" Hakudoshi asked

"Because Hakudoshi I want Inuyasha to have it. I created that sword from my energy. It also is based from the Sounga. Well one of its abilities at least its abilities to grab on to someone and take them over. However my version is much more subtle and it will slowly change them and allow me to control them. With Inuyasha gone from those humans we could easily defeat the others any time we want to." Naraku replied.


	2. Chapter 2: the sword maker

They then walked out of the temple despite the advice of Inuyasha's friends Inuyasha took out the sword and kept swinging it around.

"Inuyasha can you please stop swinging that sword around?" Asked Kagome.

"Just a while longer I want to find out how to use that attack again." Inuyasha replied.

"Well Inuyasha it won't do much good if you use that technique here because you might hit us. Why don't we go to the nearest village and find a job and stay there for a night" Miroku replied.

"By our job you don't happen to mean womanizing do you?" Sango replied.

"Why of course Sango that idea never even crossed my mind."

"Wait I have an idea" Inuyasha said.

"What is it?" Shippo replied.

"I think I need to use it against another demon for it too work. Stay still Shippo."

"Sit boy." Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha crashed to the ground with the sit command. Shippo was still scared but relieved that Kagome had saved him, from the rath of Inuyasha. Shippo jumped up into Kagome's arms.

"Thank you Kagome I was so scared" Shippo replied.

"Inuyasha what were you thinking threatening him. Even if it did work how do you expect Shippo to be unharmed from the attack?"

"But Kagome..." Inuyasha said.

"Sit boy"

Just then they heard a noise and a boy running towards them in fear. Once the boy made it over the hill they spotted a demon chasing him. Inuyasha quickly reacted and took out his knew sword.

"No problem for me." Inuyasha shouted.

Inuyasha swung his new sword and managed to use its attack but unfortunately the kid was in the way of the attack. The kid then put up his hands the energy concentrated in a ball between his hands then turned around and shot it at the demon. Everyone looked at him in amazement then he collapsed. Several hours later he woke up and everyone was around him. The kid just looked up at everyone.

"Can you tell us your name?" Kagome asked.

"Umm it's Tammy." He replied.

"So what did you do earlier? You know with the energy."

"I don't want to get involved."

"What do you mean get involved you're the one who's being chased down by demons?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha your scaring him. So do you know why are those demons are after you?"

"Probably because of my ability to make and listen to swords."

"Listen to swords?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah swords that have special applications like the tetsaiga windscar for instance it has to be given demonic power which often gives a sword life."

"Then would you be able to tell us what Inuyasha's second sword does? Please we don't know anything about it."

"I'm sorry but I've already been here for too long I don't want you to die at my expense please excuse me."

"Can you at least tell us something?" Sango asked.

"Don't overuse it Inuyasha or you may find yourself in the wrong place."

Tammy then disappeared.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Inuyasha shouted.

"So what do you think about what Tammy said?" Sango asked the next morning.

"He doesn't know what he's talking about I mean like how could a sword hurt me?" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha remember the Sounga it was trying to take control of your body." Kagome replied.

"Oh come on that was one time and even so it was a rare sword I highly doubt that this one is the same thing."

Just then a shadow emerged from behind the bushes from around their camp. It was a demon.

"Where is he?" The demon said angrily.

"I don't know who you're talking about." Inuyasha replied.

"He must be talking about Tammy." Miroku replied.

"I don't care who he's talking about all he needs to know is that he's going to die!"

Inuyasha swung his new sword again however unfortunately for him the demon moved out of the way before the energy could hit him. Inuyasha tried to do a physical attack by jumping towards him then swing with the sword but before Inuyasha reached him he was hit and knocked into a tree. Miroku tried using some seals but the demon was just too fast. Next Miroku tried his wind tunnel but the demon just shot some miasma and it poisoned Miroku. Then they saw a light go through the demon and it fell down dead.

"I guess I'm stuck with you huh." Tammy relied.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked.

"Well in addition to be able to listen to swords I have created one right here." Tammy took out a sword it was a katana and on the handle he had the four symbols of forces: fire, water, earth and air. "It's useful it can use the four elements together or individually or in certain combinations to use certain powers although I've haven't used every single combination possible."

"You made that sword but you're just like ten years old"

"No I'm eleven and a half gee why do people always think I'm so young"

"That's still very young to be able to make swords and kill demons"

"Here we go again that little speech. So do you want me to get more information about that sword or not." Tammy replied.

"I still don't see the point in getting information on it." Inuyasha replied.

"Well do you want information or not?"

"Yeah sure whatever."

"Inuyasha can you be anymore ungrateful? Sit"

Tammy approached and took the sword and held it between his two hands and closed his eyes. About five minutes after this stance he arose and approached everyone to say what he had learned. However before he could say anything another demon approached silently and took Tammy. When the demon turned around they noticed a spider scar on its back. However to Inuyasha's relief the demon caused Tammy to drop his sword.

"Oh no what do we do now" Kagome asked.

"Well I think we can safely assume that it was Naraku's doing due to the spider scar on the demons back so lets try to find out where he was going then we can find him." Miroku announced.

"Inuyasha come here for a second." Kagome asked.

"Huh why Kagome."

"Just come here"

"Okay"

Inuyasha approached and then Kagome made him turn so that she could see his back. Kagome took notice on a strange bump that was starting to form on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha turned around puzzledly at Kagome.

"What is it Kagome?"

"You have a weird bump on your back probably from when you got bashed into that tree but it still seems a little big for that."

"Does it matter just leave it alone."

Meanwhile while they were having this conversation Tammy regained consciousness inside of Naraku's castle. Tammy was inside some sort of bubble that appeared to be unbreakable. Then Naraku entered the room and took notice at Tammy realizing that he had gained consciousness.

"Why'd you take me here? Let me out!" Tammy demanded.

"you know you could act a little differently when you're lucky you've haven't been killed yet by your captor."

"Well you must have had some sort of purpose for killing me and keeping me alive so why don't you tell me it's not like ill be able to do anything about it."

"Well since you're so eager I'll tell you I had to stop you from giving Inuyasha the information about that sword and as for keeping you alive I need you to open the gate to the realm of the ultimate blade."

"But in order to do that… "

"Yes in order to do that I need your elemental blade the demon blade that I created is simply a modified version of the Oratsuai and the last piece is the So'onga."

"And just what makes you think I'll collaborate."

"Well ill kill you if you don't for a first and ill remove that curse that's been on your family for a couple of hundred years."


	3. Chapter 3: double transformation

Inuyasha and the gang had began the search for Tammy the following morning. Lucky for them Inuyasha was able to pick up Tammy's sent before he disappeared. After following the trail for several hours they finally found Tammy's location as well as Naraku's castle or at least its present location. Once they arrived they saw Naraku already waiting for them. At the entrance of his castle.

"So Naraku have you given up so easily Naraku that you just put yourself at the front entrance for us how kind of you because it saves us the trouble of coming inside to find you."

"Oh Inuyasha I'm surprise you've lasted this long I figured that by now you'd be long gone." Naraku announced.

"I don't care what you think because I'm just going to kick your ass."

Inuyasha took out his new sword again and swung like the last time the same energy came out and Naraku couldn't escape. However, just before the energy could finish him it dissipated and Inuyasha appeared to be in pain. Everyone looked at him in amazement except for Naraku who knew what was happening to him. The shape of his eyes changed to that of Naraku's and he grew out tentacles just like Naraku's outside of his back.

"Inuyasha" Kagome said while starting to cry she couldn't believe she had been so stupid the entire time that the sword was taking over Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha get a hold of yourself don't give in." Miroku said in desperation to get Inuyasha back to their side before it was too late.

"Why should I Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes Miroku why should he after all he got the power he wanted. He got the power to defeat me but perhaps not quite how you pictured because now he works for me." Naraku replied.

"Naraku how could you do such a thing you even got a poor child mixed into your plan." Kagome replied.

"Now now don't get the wrong idea Kagome I only captured him he's not dead he's inside safe and sound after all I only needed him to be quiet and to complete the second half of my plan."

After hearing Naraku say that Tammy was still alive she was relieved but not completely because it still meant that he was in danger or being threatened. Kagome also realized at this moment that she sensed another jewel shard aside from the ones that Naraku had.

"Well then Inuyasha why don't you and I take care of this battle." Naraku announced.

"Kagome why don't you go inside and find Tammy while we fight Naraku and Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"But why don't we need her help?" Sango asked.

"Yes but Kagome might not be ready to face Inuyasha so soon and beside if Tammy is still alive we're going to need all the time we can get." Miroku replied.

So Kagome headed inside the castle while Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo (although he didn't perform many attacks) fought Inuyasha and Naraku. Once Kagome made it inside she eventually found him inside some sort of prison. Tammy looked up at Kagome surprised that they had actually come to find him.

"Theres no point in trying to break this prison I've already tried."

"Like you could do much without a sword. Hang on I'll try breaking it with an arrow."

Kagome took out one of her arrows and fired it at the cage it put up an enormous fight but in the end it didn't make it.

"Try using my sword as an arrow."

"What are you crazy!" Kagome shouted.

"Just trust me."

Kagome reluctantly picked up the sword that was next to the cage and placed it on her bow and fired it. To her surprised it actually worked and the cage broke Tammy was free. Tammy went out of the cage and picked up his sword.

"So has Inuyasha changed yet?"

"Yeah unfortunately"

"Well in any case lets go outside and help Miroku and Sango out."

"Right"

So Tammy and Kagome headed outside to help. Once they made it outside they saw that Miroku and Sango were on the floor about to be killed. Kagome shot an arrow between them and they moved out of the way. Once they got in the middle of the battlefield Naraku looked at them pleased.

"So you managed to break free. No matter I'll take care of you in a second. It's a bummer that I won't be seeing your abilities at its fullest."

Kagome shot another arrow at Naraku but Naraku used his tentacles to grab Tammy and turned him around and used him as a shield. Tammy was hit and Naraku dropped him.

"What a bummer he was such a good shield too." Naraku said.

"You bastard how dare you use him as a shield." Kagome shouted.

"Well Naraku its funny by using me as a shield from Kagomes arrow you actually lifted the curse."

Then Kagome noticed two bumbps growing on his back and then two wings emerged. Tammy then took flight and used his sword to shoot two giant ice pillars and created a dome around them imprisoning Naraku and Inuyasha.

"Wow how did you… "

"I'll explain later but first we have to hurry before the cage is deatroyed and get away from here."


End file.
